A drive system of the type to which the method according to the present invention is directed is known through for example EP 1 319 546 and SE 536 329. Although a number of advantageous methods for controlling a vehicle having a drive system of the type disclosed in SE 536 329 are known, there is of course an ongoing attempt to improve methods to control such vehicles, especially in certain situations.